Oysters
Oysters are animals and a form of collectible in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. Description A total of 50 oysters are dotted across the state of San Andreas, where they are usually found underwater along shorelines, underneath bridges crossing bodies of water, and occasionally pools by hotels or mansions. Because of their locations, the player is usually required to dive underwater to obtain them. A quick way to get to oysters is using a Sea Sparrow, Leviathan or Skimmer, although a speedboat is recommended to safely obtain the oysters near the Easter Basin Naval Station and save at Toreno's Ranch or the Fort Carson Safehouse, or during the mission Vertical Bird as the wanted level is disabled. Obtaining an oyster, as are other collectibles in the game, awards the player $100. Collecting all 50 oysters grants the player a $100,000 reward, maximum lung capacity, and a perk where the player can begin dating new girlfriends regardless of the player character's appearance or sex appeal. However, female pedestrians are not affected by collecting all oysters and react to his current sex appeal like normal. In addition, if a girlfriend dumps him or is killed during the game, collecting all fifty oysters will allow the player to date her again, whereas normally this is not possible; girlfriends can be refound in their original spawn locations. Collection of all 50 oysters is required for 100% completion. A common misconception is that the player's lung capacity is directly influenced by the collection of oysters prior to collecting all 50 oysters. In reality, the increase in lung capacity is dependent of the time the player spends underwater to reach oysters; the longer they take collecting oysters underwater, the more the player's lung capacity is upgraded. Improved lung capacity makes it easier to collect oysters deeper in the water without losing health or risking death. Locations ;Los Santos # Playa del Seville (1) # Ocean Docks (3) # Los Santos International Airport (1) # Verdant Bluffs (1) # Santa Maria Beach (1) # Verona Beach (1) # Marina (1) # Vinewood (1) # Glen Park (1) # Mulholland (1) ;Red County # Blueberry (1) # Palomino Creek (2) # Frederick Bridge (Not an area of Los Santos but is in Red County, not far from the Hanky Panky Point.) ;San Fierro # Gant Bridge (2) # San Fierro Bay (1) # Garver Bridge (1) # Easter Basin (2) # Easter Bay International Airport (1) ;Whetstone and Flint County # The Panopticon (1) # Flint Water (3) # Los Santos Inlet (1) # Back o Beyond (2) # Shady Creeks (1) # Mount Chiliad (1) ;Las Venturas # Roca Escalante (1) # The Visage (1) # Pirates in Men's Pants (1) # Pilgrim (1) # Come-A-Lot (1) # Yellow Bell Golf Course (1) # K.A.C.C. (1) ;Tierra Robada and Bone County # Bayside Marina (1) # San Fierro Bay (3) # Las Barrancas (1) # Sherman Reservoir (2) # Valle Ocultado (1) Video Navigation de:Austern es:50 ostras fr:Huîtres pl:Ostrygi ru:Устрицы Category:Animals Category:Sea Creatures Category:Collectibles Category:Pickups Category:Features in GTA San Andreas Category:Pickups in GTA: San Andreas